


Сивилла

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: And Flint too, Books, Drama, F/M, Gen, Madi likes books, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Сильвер и рад бы подарить Мади что-нибудь значимое — например, весь мир, — но может только отвезти её в Бристоль.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Написано на ФБ 2016 для команды Black Sails. Бета rose_rose.  
> 2) Одна из легенд о Кумской сивилле гласит, что в обмен на свою любовь она потребовала у Аполлона столько лет жизни, сколько песчинок помещается в ладони. Аполлон исполнил её желание с условием, что она будет жить вдали от родной земли. Сивилла слишком поздно поняла, что забыла попросить и вечную молодость. Она превратилась в дряхлую старуху, мечтающую о смерти.

Мади похожа на статую древнего языческого божества из тех, кому поклоняется её народ (для них она и впрямь почти богиня), и говорит с уверенностью сивиллы. Сильвер слышал истории об этих женщинах от Флинта, когда они возвращались из Чарльзтауна. Ходить он тогда не мог, только лежать, и, бывало, читал от скуки что-то из капитанской библиотеки. Половина книг там была на других языках, и Флинт порой пересказывал ему свои любимые истории. Садился рядом на табуретку и рассказывал тихим, завораживающим голосом. Смотреть на него в такие моменты было непривычно — словно другой человек выныривал откуда-то из глубин и вселялся в измученную оболочку. Сильвер старался запомнить эти истории, потому что они волновали Флинта — словно будили что-то в его душе. Тот любил истории античных авторов, как он их называл. Троя, странствия Одиссея, смертные, становящиеся игрушками в руках богов. Сивиллы были оттуда, из этих старинных преданий. Пророчицы, жившие в уединении, одна из них даже была возлюбленной бога Аполлона, но судьба её оказалась печальной — она прожила тысячу лет благодаря дару своего любовника, но превратилась в дряхлую старуху, мечтающую о смерти. Оказавшись на острове, управляемом властной, жестокой женщиной, Сильвер чувствует себя так, будто стал героем этих историй.   
Мади живет здесь уже много лет со своим народом, состоящим из беглых рабов, суровой матушкой и шкафом, полным книг, и Сильвера удивляет её ум. Она же ничего не видела в этой жизни (кроме боли и смертей когда-то давно, в детстве, кроме пыток, которым подвергала её мать потерпевших крушение моряков), росла на острове, как сокровище за семью печатями, настоящая принцесса, только при этом еще и рабыня. Собственность семьи Гатри, подсказывает Сильверу память.  
Половина того, что Мади знает о мире, почерпнута из рассказов её семьи и других беглых рабов, другая половина — из книг, которые она так любит. Оказавшись на борту, Мади тут же просит разрешения взять почитать что-нибудь. Флинт удивленно моргает — кажется, ему и в голову не приходило, что у принцессы маронов могут возникнуть такие желания — но, взяв себя руки, тут же любезно провожает её в свою каюту. Сильвер не слышит, о чем они там говорят, а хотелось бы. Если б не нога, он мог бы подкрасться к двери и подслушать, но теперь такие фокусы ему недоступны. Спустя какое-то время — десять минут? больше? как можно так долго выбирать книгу? — Мади выходит из каюты, в руках у неё пара томов. Что-то о путешествиях и политический трактат, отмечает Сильвер.  
— Не теряешь времени даром, — невольно улыбается он. Эта девочка — крепкий орешек; Флинт, пожалуй, еще не понимает этого, но он, Сильвер, успел оценить.  
— Я люблю книги, — чуть заметно кивает Мади. — Они рассказывают о мире.  
— Не все, что в них написано, — правда.  
— Истории, которые рассказывают люди, — всегда истории о них самих, — спокойно улыбается она.  
Сильвер только качает головой. Умная не по годам, мудрая — но как бы это все не разбилось от встречи с реальностью. Он испытывает дурацкое желание предостеречь её, сказать, что мир куда хуже, чем описан в книгах, уж он-то знает не понаслышке. Но вместо этого только молчит и украдкой любуется.   
Мади часто задает ему вопросы. Порой такие неожиданные, что он теряется и отправляет её за ответом к кому-то еще, например к мистеру Де Груту, а то и вовсе не знает, что сказать.   
— Я смотрю, тебе очень хочется знать, как мир устроен, — как-то замечает Сильвер.  
— Я много лет прожила на острове, не видя ничего. Теперь я хочу понять и узнать как можно больше.  
Но у Мади не так много времени. Флинт и мароны заняты подготовкой к войне, и у Мади много работы. И все же она успевает подмечать новое. Пару раз Сильвер даже застает её и Флинта за беседой о книгах. Последний в такие моменты выглядит одновременно растерянным и воодушевленным. «Мне тоже надо бы урвать время и что-нибудь почитать». Месяцы, прошедшие с назначения квартирмейстером, ушли, чтобы вникнуть в то, как работают корабль и команда, — и все равно Сильвер еще многого не знает. У него не было времени на чтение, слишком много было других забот, и скоро их станет еще больше. И все же Сильвер просит у Флинта разрешения взять одну из его книг почитать. «На ваш выбор», — говорит он. Флинт в удивлении смотрит на него, потом подходит к книжным полкам. На какой-то момент его рука задерживается на томе Марка Аврелия, но затем он берет «Дон Кихота» Сервантеса. Вручив Сильверу его, Флинт отворачивается, но не успевает скрыть проблеск улыбки.

***

Затея Флинта предсказуемо заканчивается плохо. Не нужно было быть прорицателем, чтобы это предвидеть. Они исчерпали все свои возможности. Остатки армии маронов прячутся по островам, Флинт чаще пьян, чем трезв, на Мади больно смотреть. Если б он был каким-нибудь божеством, думает Сильвер, подарил бы эти двоим волшебное оружие, чтобы поразить врагов, но он лишь простой смертный с одной ногой и сомнительным прошлым. До Флинта не достучаться, он потерян. Надо спасать тех, кого можно спасти. Сильвер, конечно, не может предложить Мади бессмертие, весь мир и другие подобные вещи, но, по крайней мере, может отвезти её в Бристоль и сделать своей женой и хозяйкой таверны. 


End file.
